


Assignment

by Rahenna



Series: Ace of Hearts [29]
Category: Gakuen Heaven 2 ~Double Scramble~
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahenna/pseuds/Rahenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yagami observes how Yuki and Professor Sakaki interact during math class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This story has a rough/abrupt ending. I originally intended to write more about Arata's request for Yagami to keep an eye on Yuki's moods, but as the story went on, it didn't feel like it fit too well and I got tired of struggling with it.
> 
> I guess you could consider this to be an unfinished story, in that sense.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Contains spoilers for Gakuen Heaven 2. If you intend to play the game yourself, reading this may ruin your fun a bit. :)
> 
> Originally posted here:  
> [Adults Always Lie](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/lies/)
> 
> If you want to know more about the Gakuen Heaven series, please visit my fansite for game translations and summaries:  
> [welcome to Heaven](http://heaven.neo-romance.net/)

**Friday, December 15, 2017**

The weeks leading up to trimester finals were always hellish, but the December exams were the worst, with all the students distracted by plans for winter break and all the teachers acting pissy because no one wanted to pay attention. Their solution was piling on the homework, which made all the other first years panic, but I didn't give a shit. I'd fallen for that crap last year, struggling to keep up with the mountain of assignments, but all that mattered were test grades anyway. Killing yourself over a stack of worksheets was stupid. No one was gonna learn anything by doing a ton of nearly identical math problems or writing out fifty English sentences.

I'd found out the hard way that the only way to learn shit was to pay attention in class, and go get tutoring if that didn't work. It sucked, but I wasn't gonna get held back _again_ because of my stupid ear or because some crappy teacher couldn't do their job in the time allotted.

And so, it was the middle of math class. I'd actually made an effort to get there on time and to listen to the lecture. Well, it wasn't much of a lecture, just Sakaki going over a bunch of different things that would be on the test and calling on helpless suckers to come up to the board and solve them in front of the entire class. It was kinda fun to watch the two idiots in front of me trying not to get picked on. Kasahara was wearing one of those stupid blankets with armholes and had a knitted hat on his head, and he kept pulling the edge lower and lower. Damned thing was almost covering his eyes by the time class was halfway over. No way was Sakaki gonna let him get away with that for much longer.

And Asahina... ugh. Now that I knew about his, uh, affair with Sakaki, I couldn't stop myself from noticing the way he watched that cranky bastard stomp around the room. He was like a dog following a treat, looking one way and then the other as the snack was waved in front of his face. Thank god I sat behind Asahina and not next to him. I didn't even wanna imagine the sappy, lovesick face he was making.

"Um, I think this is right," the current sucker - Miyoshi, the guy who sat on my right side - mumbled, moving aside to reveal the graph and solution he'd written on the board. 

Sakaki swooped in immediately, a vulture just waiting to tear the sad scrawl to pieces. "You expanded this expression incorrectly. You can't just forget about the basic math portion when you're working with algebra." His hand darted out, making corrections in pink chalk. "And because of that, the graph is completely wrong. It should look like this." He drew a smooth curve to one side of the one in white, completing the arc in one quick motion, then paused. "Though to be fair, the graph matched the incorrect expression. I'd give half credit for this on the test. But full credit would be better, don't you agree, Miyoshi?"

"Y, yes! That would be much better!"

"So don't screw it up next time." Sakaki waved him away. "Good job. Take your seat."

"Right!"

Miyoshi scurried back to his seat, settling down with a shaky sigh. "Ugh, I can't believe I messed up something like that in front of the entire class..."

"Relax, idiot, no one cares. Everyone's been fucking up in front of the entire class."

" _You_ didn't."

My cheeks prickled, and I reached up to rub at my face with one hand. "Shuddup, it's cuz that cranky bastard forced me into tutoring. If I screw up, he'll never let me quit going. I can't have stupid shit like math cutting into my band time!"

"You two, stop chattering!" Sakaki glared at me, gripping the pink chalk in a familiar manner. But instead of launching it at me, he looked away with a huff, scanning the room for his next victim.

"Asahina! Show us what you've learned in tutoring."

Asahina straightened up in front of me, back comically stiff as he jumped to his feet. "Y, yes!"

Oh, interesting. So his boyfriend wasn't gonna be exempt from torture? I guess that made sense, it would be suspicious if Sakaki went through the entire class but skipped Asahina. Though I guess everyone would have just grumbled about his good luck again.

While Asahina made his way to the front of the room, Sakaki drew a graph on the board, a straight line with two labeled points. Damn, one of those 'find the equation of this line' problems. Those were a total pain in the ass, and when we'd gone over them last week, Asahina had been sitting there all fidgety and nervous in front of me. He probably didn't get it either.

_Damn, that's brutal, purposely picking something that Asahina sucks at..._

Sakaki really was a fucking hardass.

"Find the equation for this line," he tapped the board, handing Asahina a piece of white chalk before turning to address the class. "The rest of you do it too. Don't slack off just because one of your classmates is up in front here. You all need to improve."

"What an ass," I muttered, copying the graph into my notebook. My pencil scratched on the paper as I wrote out the solution, or rather, what I thought it should be. Some sorta formula using the known points, right? It was buried somewhere in my brain, drilled in there by Sakaki's bitching during our tutoring session earlier that week. The words _point-slope formula_ drifted into the conscious part of my mind, summoned up by the black magic of the symbols on the page.

Meanwhile, there was a lot of tapping and scratching from the front of the classroom. I glared up at the board, wondering what the hell Asahina was doing up there, just in time to see him turn toward Sakaki with a wide grin.

"All done!"

_The hell?!?_ I hadn't even gotten through the first step yet!

Beside me, Miyoshi muttered, "Seriously? He got it totally wrong last week."

Sakaki peered at the board, arms folded over his chest, then nodded. "Well done, Asahina, you even remembered to isolate the variable. I would have taken off points if you'd been lazy about it." His smile was warm, almost proud, as he reached out to circle the solution Asahina had written. "This is what I expect to see on the test. Don't stop here," he tapped the first line. "It's technically correct, but I want to see clean equations on the answer sheet."

His eyes went back to Asahina, tone warm as he added, "Excellent work, Asahina. Please be seated."

Asahina was beaming like an idiot, basking in his boyfriend's praise, as he bounced across the classroom and back to his seat. Once he sat down, Kasahara leaned over and mumbled, "Since when are you good at math? I didn't even finish copying it down before you finished."

"I told you, I go to tutoring twice a week. It really helps!" Asahina had a bit of that sappy, lovesick look I'd noticed on him a few times since discovering who he was dating. Just seeing that weird grin on his face made my stomach feel messed up.

"Twice a week?" Miyoshi leaned forward, poking Asahina's back with his pencil. "Isn't it hard? I mean," he glanced toward the front of the classroom, "Sakaki's such a hardass."

Asahina shook his head. "That's not true! Well, the professor is kinda strict even during tutoring, but he's patient and explains everything until I really get it."

"Seriously? I thought he was just yelling at you until you did it right or something... Maybe I should ask him for tutoring too."

"Heh, forget it, dumbass," I muttered. "Finals start on Monday. We're all screwed."

"Except Yuki, I guess," Kasahara sighed. "Wait, Yagami, you're getting tutored too. You didn't have any trouble with the problem the professor had you solve just now."

"What did I say about talking during class?!"

That was the only warning before a stick of pink chalk launched across the classroom, smacking Kasahara directly in the side of the head. "Agh! Ow..." He reached up to rub at the spot as he turned back toward the front of the class, scowling. Asahina's eyes went wide, and he pressed one hand to his mouth to stifle a snort.

"Is something funny, Asahina? I have plenty of chalk if you'd like some as well."

Asahina bowed his head. "N, no! Sorry, Professor Sakaki!"

Beside me, I could barely hear Miyoshi mumble, "What a monster. I wonder if he played baseball in school or something."

"Shut it, idiot, I don't wanna get hit cuz you can't shut up."

At that, Miyoshi made a little sound of annoyance and went back to doodling in his notebook. I knew Sakaki wouldn't target me anymore, with my ear still healing up and all, but no one else knew about that. Honestly, it was kinda rare for him to be throwing chalk around at all these days. Ever since he'd hooked up with Asahina, he'd mellowed out a ton. Everyone was whispering about it, stupid rumors about everything from drinking during school hours to getting officially reprimanded by the director.

_Good thing no one's crazy enough to guess the truth. The shit would really hit the fan._

But it was pretty surprising. Asahina was paying attention to class, taking careful notes every time another victim was called up to the board to solve an equation. So that meant their tutoring was legit? Meeting up twice a week after school sounded like a cheap excuse to spend time together and maybe even fool around in the classroom. Which was a gross thought. But even Kasahara was surprised by Asahina's progress, and those two were best friends or something, right?

I twirled my pencil around my fingers. Actually, I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen Asahina and Kasahara hanging out together. They both went out every weekend, but never together. Well, I knew what Asahina was up to, but I didn't really hang out with Kasahara outside of class or lunch. But Kasahara was actually going to track practice now, and Asahina always had student council stuff to do after school. .They did eat dinner together at the dorm cafeteria all the time, though that was usually in a big group with me and Arata and the student council guys. Even Durak would sit at our table at least once a week, with Joker acting like he was doing us a big favor even though it was obvious that he liked teasing Asahina.

I stared at the back of Asahina's head and sighed. _That kid is too popular. Sakaki would be dead in a ditch somewhere if anyone knew what was up._

~ end ~


End file.
